A Little Bit of Music in This Life
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: A song-fic. Please R&R and enjoy as much as possible. Rated M for content in the short stories. Includes; Daniel/Nite OwlII, Dr.M, Rorschach/Walter, Laurie/Silk SpectreII, Edward Cullen, Bella, Jasper Hale and all the others that I am not gonna name.....
1. Explanation

**_This is a song-fic! Yes, it has been a while since I've done anything that has to do with songs so, here goes!_**

**_Note: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this here song-fic nor do I own the songs!_**

**_

* * *

_**

This page here is to explain what I am doing.

**_1. Pick a song. The song can be any random, yet appropriate, song that you like.  
2. Pick a character from any book/anime/t.v. show whatever!  
3. Play the song as you write a short story. That means when the song stops, you end it.  
4. Each page can only hold 5 mini-stories and each story on the page has to have the same character/show/book whatever as the first one._**

**_Lastly! HAVE MEGA OODLES OF FUN!!!_**


	2. Watchmen

**_This is a song-fic! Yes, it has been a while since I've done anything that has to do with songs so, here goes!_**

**_FIRST 5 mini-stories! Watchmen! DanXWalter, LaurieXDan, WalterXDeath, DanXOC, AdrianXOC_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR THE SONGS!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Song 1: Knock You Down by Keri Hilson_**

_**Walter. That was his name. His hair stood out to me and so did his everyday atire. To be honest, I had never met him before. I had never felt so much...love for one person. He walked into my life and turned my every thought around. He made me see everything in a new light and I wished that he would stay.  
When he walked into my house that one evening, I swore my heart jumped out of my chest. I wanted him and I knew that I would have him. In the bedroom with the lights off. It made me want him twice as much. I craved his touch, his kiss. Every second I spent thinking about him, I got what I desiered from Walter. This man.  
The day I lost him, I felt like I had lost a part of me. He left me a note. **I love you, Daniel.** What he wrote stood out from everything else in the note. I felt so sad. Nothing could make me feel any better at the moment. I died inside and out.**_

**_Song 2: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace_**

**_She despised me. I loved her. She said I should go die. I wanted her. Nothing could ever change what she felt for me. I wished that she would change. She heard so much about me. She thought I was arogant. I was just trying to please her. When I told her, she scoffed and walked away from me. I wanted to run after her and prove it to her. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted her to love me more than anything. She would never give in. Every day that I couldn't see her, I grew painfully alone. I wanted to be alone. I never wanted this. I just wanted to love someone. I wanted that girl. Roxana. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her long legs and her curves. Oh how I wished I could touch her. I never wanted to see her with another person. She came up to me and questioned me about if I really loved her. I planted a kiss upon her lips and held her, loving her. She gave in._**

**_Song 3: Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park_**

**_Walking down the street, saying things that matter. Death. Despair. The end. It all mattered to me. Not to them. Why wouldn't they see that soon, their very lives would end? I wanted them to see it clearly. Nothing changed their minds. I have no friends. I need nobody. I only need myself. I wanted to rid the world of the scum. The death was coming. I was being ignored. Soon, they would be scilenced. All the pain would end. They would rid the world of the scum. They didn't realize that they were just killing themselves. I smelled the fear when I spoke to them. Their voices filled with horror. Their hearts beating quickly as they ran from the monster. I watched, smile on my face. I told them but, they didn't listen to me._**

**_Song 4: Never Wanted to Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence_**

_**As I walked into the bar, she was drinking. I drank too. She got up and walked over onto the dance floor. I followed, not wanting to speak but she talked to me. I said a simple hello before dancing with her. She begged me to take her home and I said no. She frowned and walked away. I went back over to the bar, seeing another girl. Her long flowing hair was beautiful like her. She was slender. I asked her to dance. She gave me the finger and I shrugged it off, offering to buy her a drink. She said **"Nice guys finish last" **before leaving me. I smiled, glad that I was a nice guy. I never wanted to be the bad guy. I never would be. **_

**_Song 5: Lacrymosa by Evanescence_**

**_She glowed like the sun reflected off water. Her eyes were deep like the ocean and her hair was burning like fire. My heart fluttered when she kissed me, her lips like ice on mine. I carressed her so gently, her body like glass. She was so fragile yet, unbreakable. Her touch drove me wild and her kisses made me spin out of control. I wished that our love would never end. She made me wish that she never had to die. She was gone in an instant. My heart beated wildly with every thought that came into my mind. The photos on my nightstand made me wish she was no longer gone. I didn't want to blame her but, we knew that she would die soon. It was not right to blame something, someone, so amazing as her for this. I blamed myself._**

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first page. Tell me if you like it. Thanks!

Loverz,  
Roxy


	3. Twilight

**_Here are the next 5 mini stories! EmmettXOC, JasperXAlice, EdwardXBella, CarlislieXOC, JasperXEdward_**

**_I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Song 1: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake_**

**_I couldn't help but stare when she walked past me in the hallway of school. She was more than beautiful. She was everything a man could ever want. I wished that I could walked up to her and get to know her. I didn't want to scare her, though.  
One day, in class, she walked over and told me that she liked me. I told her I loved her. I said that I wanted to be with her. She said yes and kissed me. I felt fire when she did that. I knew that she was the one for me. I never wanted to let go but I had to when class started. I loved the way she looked at me during class and I was glad that I had found her. I was glad I found the one._**

**_Song 2: Lies by Evanescence_**

**_I sang him a song. The song that changed our lives. The song that ended this relationship. I didn't want to stay with someone who I couldn't believe anymore. I knew that he was in love with that girl. I saw how he looked at her when she walked. When she smiled at him, he would smile back right there with me next to him. I wondered why he would do this to me. He said that it would be better if we went our seperate ways. I didn't believe it was so. I didn't see it coming and that was because I was dying inside. My unbeating heart was breaking into pieces because of him. I watched him go and he watched me die, uncaring. His control over his feelings was strong. I saw it in his eyes when he stared at my burning body. I felt nothing. Everyone else cared but him. It was finally over. The end of me. The end of the relationship which had happened because it was what he wanted._**

**_Song 3: Sweet Dreams by Beyonce_**

**_Up on her windowsill, I watched her sleep so peacefully. She was beautiful. Her dreams were of me and her in the future. I smiled. Her features were that of an angel's and I adored her. I wished that I could do this every night but, I didn't want to make her realize what I was. A monster. Especially on the nights where I had to go feed. I hated it. I just wanted to spend all the time in the world, watching her dream peacefully. Except on the nights where she had nightmares. I wanted to walk into her room, hold her in my arms and tell her it was all just a dream. I couldn't. She didn't know that I exsisted except in school. I wished that I could tell her everything. It was impossible. I felt guilty for taking the time to watch her. There were other things I could be doing._**

**_Song 4: So Fine by Sean Paul_**

**_In the morning, I got up to go to the hospital to do my daily work. I didn't expect to see such an angel there though. Today of all days, she was my responsibility. I wanted to take care of her. She made me feel warm, a feeling I should never feel. She was glowing. I did everything I could to be in control of myself. I didn't want to slip up. I couldn't. She wasn't a fellow doctor or nurse. She was a paitent. I didn't care though. I examined her one night while she was sleeping. Or so I thought. She looked me in the eyes and I could tell what she was thinking. What she wanted. I wanted the same thing as her. We both got what we wanted. I had claimed her. She was mine now. She wasn't just some prize I had won. She gave herself to me willingly on her own. I didn't seduce her. _**

**_Song 5: Birthday Sex by Jeramiah_**

**_It was that exact day. The only time that I could get this. Jasper. He was so godly. I couldn't let the oportunity slip out of my hands. There in his room was the best time ever. It took seconds just to get him to agree with me. I could tell he wanted it just as much as I did. It seemed so wrong to him but he put those thoughts aside and only thought of pleasing me. Iwanted to please him as well but, he promised me the time of my life. That's just what I got even though it was his birthday. I read his thoughts. They were of me and him being together. I was his everything. He was mine as well. Every kiss he gave me was like his song to me. This wasn't the first time we had done this. It was the hundereth and every time, it got better._**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. That was the second one. Yes, I know the last one was EdwardXJazz. I enjoy reading and writing about those two. They just seem so close. I would have written one about Rose and Bella but....yeah.  
Loverz,  
Roxy


	4. Watchmen and Twilight

**_Here are the next 5 mini stories! LaurieXJonathan(Dr.M), WalterXOC, _BellaXJacob, JacobXOC, OCXRosalie**

**_All Twilight minis will be in just regular bold but, all Watchmen mini's will be in italic/bold. Thank you for your understanding!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Song 1: This Love by Marron 5_

_She walked into my life at the meeting. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was like she was sucking me in like a black hole in space. I wished from that moment that she would be mine. It didn't matter to me who she was or who I was. I wanted her all to myself like some selfish brat on the street who wanted a magazine. I gave this love a try and it worked for a while until she walked out of my door. I let it go because there was nothing else for me to do about the situation. I didn't have a reason to care. She was human. I wasn't. Not any more. Nobody gave me a chance other than her. She was accepting of that and I gave up when she did. I didn't chase after her like a mad man. I realized that her heart belonged to someone else. It didn't make a difference if she came back to me or not._

_Song 2: You're a Jerk by New Boyz_

_I saw him, that red-head guy. I always see him but, he pays no mind to me and when I say hi, he walks off only saying "hurm". It annoys me but, for some reason, I want him. I think he wants me too but, I can't be too sure. Besides, girls aren't supposed to rush things. I decided to wait for him to make the move. He never did so I walked up to him and said that he was rude and I despised him. That's when he smiled and said his usual "hurm" but, this time was different. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I knew it. He liked me. I was finally happy and I could tell that I would be for the rest of my life._

Song 3: So Sick by Flyleaf

Edward was gone. Forever, I was told and I believed it. Jacob was still here. I was told he was to look over me and I wanted him to be there for me because only Edward would know what to do if anything ever came to my mind after Alice told him. I wanted to be alone but they wouldn't let me. Jacob was always on my back and I couldn't tell him to leave me alone. Every time I did, he wouldn't listen. He kissed me. I didn't know what to do about it. I knew that from that point on, Jacob was mine and I was his. I knew Edward wouldn't be happy about it but, I didn't mind it. What was I to do now that I, the human girl, was with Jacob, the shape-shifter who could crush me at any point? I was sick of all the waiting for Edward, my vampire love to return.

Song 4: Like I Love You by Justin Timberlake

I watched her from day one. She was so beautiful. Even more so than Bella which I didn't regret having thoughts of. It wasn't just her looks. It was how talented she was. How smart she was. Her smile told wonders of her past and present and about her future with me. Her eyes said how much she could be loved and how much she wanted to love. How could she love me, I wondered. That one night, she told me. No, not with her beautiful voice. She told me with her lips on mine. Her hands in my hands. Her body touching mine. She felt so warm to me. It was like touching an open fire. I didn't care. She loved me and I loved her. I wanted to, oh so badly, touch something so wonderful as her. I got what I wanted. I knew from that point that I had imprinted on her. She was mine forever and all she wanted was for me to love her and hold her. She wanted a shoulder to cry on whenever she was sad. I was the one to do those things for her. That made me smile whenever her name came up in a conversation or a thought with my friends and family. Everyone was happy for me. Even the vampires who I was supposed to be sworn enemies with.

Song 5: Angel by Natasha Bedingfield

God, how beautiful she was. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hair was long and flowing and her eyes were like gold. I wondered if she was real or if she was just an angel, sent to watch over me. I figured she was but, I wanted to be sure. I wanted to touch her and see just how real a girl like her could be. I didn't care that she was forbidden to me. I wasn't just some other guy out there. I was to be saved by her. She watched me. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her eyes on me. I wished I had the guts to look her in the eye again. I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I looked at her, it was when she wasn't looking at me. That was only to protect myself. I felt selfish. I needed to bring myself to talk to her. To look her in the eyes when she looked at me. My heart skipped beats just thinking of her in my arms. A fantasy that would never happen.

* * *

_Well, that is all for this little spoof, lol. :] _

_Evil smily watches you all the time._


End file.
